general_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revenge of Obi-Wan 2: The Iciest War (Star Wars Fanon Story)
Chapter 1: The North Pole Gorga came into a room. Gorga was one of 48 clone trooper guards for the base on Hoth that survived the attack. He saw Kit Fisto sitting in a chair, along with his new apprentice, Omie Ju. “General Fisto,” Gorga said,”I know we have lost many troopers in the Clone Wars, and that we are still fighting to win this. But, a new war has started. The Ice War.” Kit Fisto was shocked. “This. . .” Kit stuttered, ”this is terrible. We need new troopers.” Kit did not know about the new army that was just made one week ago. “We already have.” Gorga explained,”Vexter and Arazes and the leaders.” Kit Fisto looked at Omie Ju. “Were any Jedi lives lost?” Kit asked. “No sir,” Gorga reported,”although we did lose 200 or so clones from that battle on Hoth. Although our Hoth base was destroyed, we still have one on Naboo. General Grievous, he killed by best friend on Hoth, Ja.” The name of a Sith inspired Omie. “What if I could hunt down General Grievous.” Omie asked Kit. “No!” Kit yelled back, “I am not going to lose another one of my apprentices to that cyborg. I am still broken up about Nahdar Vebb.” Omie nodded. Gorga left, realizing that he had given all of the necessary information. Meanwhile Grievous was in his ship flying towards Naboo’s North Pole. On Naboo 1,000s of clones were lined up. Some building new weapons, some guarding, and some even sleeping. This base was known as The C.L.I.F.F. which stood for The Cold Lifestyle Interactive Fighting Facility. Grievous’s ship arrived at The C.L.I.F.F. and the clones loading their guns. The ship land and the clones circled around it. The front door of the ship opened and dust swarmed out. Irix, the commanding officer of The C.L.I.F.F. ordered the troopers to hold their fire. Jedi master Kwon Odi rush out of the base to assist his fellow troopers. There was a silence. Twenty green and blue lights fell out of the sky. They were lightsabers. They circled around 50 troopers. General Grievous jumped out and attacked the clones. Clones shot, but in the arctic fog, they could see nothing. One by one, clones were taken town, and no one could see the enemy. Irix looked around and saw only twelve troopers. “Look out!” Commander Nace yelled at Irix. The fog had picked up so much that Nace could no longer see Irix. The fog cleared out and Nace saw and green light. He looked closer and a green lightsaber was in Irix’s chest. Nace ran away and came face to face with grievous. Master Kwon protected him and swung his lightsaber at general grievous. Grievous blocked it with his own lightsaber. “Run!” Kwon ordered Nace. Kwon and Grievous lightsabers struck each over and over again. “Send in the Super Battle droids in.” grievous yelled into his transmitter. Commander Nace, Commander Desqua, Sha’a, Halukesin, Toby, and Rogber were sent to a hideout in the base. “This is bad!” Sha’a yelled terrified. Commander Desqua put his hand over Sha'a’s mouth. “Be quiet.” he said,”We don’t want grievous or the battle droids coming after us. It is okay, there are six of us survivors and Orie and Flab the hideout guards.” Flab looked back at Sha’a, “And we’ve got your back.” he said. Meanwhile, back up where Kwon and Grievous were battling, super battle droids arrived and started to shot at Kwon. One laser his arm, another hit his leg. In mere minutes, the super battle droids had shot him down. Grievous took Kwon’s lightsaber to add to his collection. The general’s battle droids took over the base to make it their own. Two standard battle droid came up to the room in which the clones were in. “Knock Knock.” one said. “No one is here.” Commander Nace said. “No one is there.” the battle droid said to the other,”Let’s check the next one.” Another ship arrived at The C.L.I.F.F., it was full of clones and Jedi. A rodian Jedi named Daria, a chargian named Salfa, a human named Mace Windu, a Xexto named Jorie, and a human named Billson. The five Jedi charged at Grievous and his army. Salfa was shot down by droids and grievous killed Daria. Mace Windu got the surviving clones to safety. 8 was the number of clones remaining. Jorie was shot in the arm. Droids circled around Jorie and Billson. General Grievous came, “Well Jedi,” he said, it “it looks like it’s over.” Grievous looked at his droids, “Ready, aim-” Grievous was cut off by the sound of a ship. Obi-Wan and Yoda came out destroying the battle droids. Grievous foolishly attack Yoda, and Yoda chops off his foot. Obi-Wan came force choked Grievous. Grievous was taken prisoner. Meanwhile, back in the base, B2 Super Battle Droids came to the door the clones were hiding by. “Open Up!’ the droid said. “No one is here.” Commander Nace said, as it had worked before. “Ha, ha!” the droid said and it opened the door. It held up its fist to shoot, but, all of the sudden it was cut in half. Mace Windu had saved them and got them to safety. Chapter 2: The Grievous Empire Jedi master Plo Koon looked at Commander Nace. “What is this war even for?” Plo said. “Grievous has went against the separatists and formed his own empire. He is tiring to enslave planet.” Commander Nace replied. Plo Koon smiled under the mask. “Then haven't we won?” he said, “We have Grievous prisoner.” Commander Nace agreed with this statement. “Pretty much,” Nace exclaimed, “ecept we still have Grievous’s 2nd, 3rd, and 4th in command, and Grievous has created a new droid army made of GrievousBots.” “Okay.” Plo said, “Then why is it called the Ice War?” “Grievous has been targeting colder planets.” “I see. You may go.” Commander Nace left. “Let me out!” Grievous said inside his jail cell. “Never,” Jorie said, “your droids shot my arm!” “Oh you wait!” Grievous explained, “I have taken on an apprentice, and he will be here any minute now.” Jorie laughed, “Thanks for telling me,” he said, “I’ll go alert the Jedi.” Grievous screeched and Jorie left to tell the Jedi. Right as he left Grievous’s apprentice, Zareck-exa Jone, came and freed him. “Is the ship ready for my escape?” Grievous asked. “Of course, my master.” Zareck-exa answered. “Excellent cough.” Grievous said. Meanwhile at the control room Jorie told Obi-Wan about the apprentice. “What!” Obi-Wan said, “Why didn’t you just call me! Grievous could of been rescued by now!” They checked the surveillance camera and saw Zareck-exa rescuing Grievous. The two Jedi rushed down, but it was too late, Grievous had left. “We mustn't let the Grievous Empire rise!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. He got in his starfreighter and chased after Grievous. “We’ve got a Jedi on our tail.” Zareck-exa told Grievous. “Give me the wheel!” Grievous yelled as he took the wheel. He then turned around and fired at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dodged the laser. “I hate flying.” he said. Obi-Wan shot back. “Uh master,” Zareck-exa said, “shouldn’t we be going into hyperspace now.” “No!” Grievous said, “A true warrior never runs away from a fight!” More starfreighters came and clones were driving driving them. “Uh,” Grievous said, “we should probably make the jump to hyperspace.” They made the jump. “No!” Obi-Wan yelled. The ships returned back to the space station. Jorie went to alert the Jedi council. “So where should we go?” Zareck-exa asked Grievous. “To Bryndar.” (Bryndar is real planet in Star Wars. It is and ice planet only seen in comic books) “Ok,” Zareck-exa said, “but why are we only tring to capture ice planets?” “Far too many reasons.” Grievous answered, “Here are a few: GrievousBots work best in cold, clones and Jedi will be freezing, I won’t be freezing because of my cyborg body, the separatists hate the cold, so they wouldn’t care if I take the cold planets, and there are more reasons, cough just too mant to list.” Zareck-exa nodded. beep, beep, beep! “We have an incoming call from Count Dooku.” Zareck-exa explained as he answered the call. “Hello Zareck-exa and Grievous.” Dooku said. “What is the mater my lord.” Grievous said to Dooku. “Why are we missing so many battle droids?” Dooku asked. “There was a battle on Naboo.” Grievous answered. “Why idn’t you alert me!” Dooku angrily said. “The separatists aren’t in this war!” Grievous yelled back. “You’re fighting in a war by yourself and with our battle droids!” Dooku yelled. Grievous growled and turned of the transmission. “We don’t need them cough.” Grievous told Zareck-exa. “Agreed.” Zareck-exa said. They arrived at Bryndar and set up there base. “It hasen’t been too long since I was last here.” Grievous said. Another ship arrived on Bryndar. Er Houp came out. “I have your GrievousBots just as you had requested master.” Er said. “Excellent.” Grievous said. A third ship came. This ship was much larger and was used for carring cargo. Wampa Ookla came out. Wampa was male Nazren. “Come out droids.” Wampa commanded the droids. GrievousBots came out. They had four arms, and each held a plasma gun. They had strong, powerful, cubular feet and long necks. Each of the droids face’s were sculpted to look like Grievous. “They’re beautiful!” Grievous exclaimed, “How many are there?” Er chuckled, “2,500 exactly.” he answered.. The commander came over to Grievous. It only had two hands, but in each was a lightsaber. “We are going to win the war!” Grievous said happily. Chapter 3: A Clone of a Droid “That should do it.” Zareck-exa said, “The base is finished.” Wampa grinned, “I’ll go get some more GrievousBots.” he said. “No!” Grievous yelled, “Maybe cough, I could clone them. Like the republic does.” “Are you sure the Kaminoans will let you?” Er asked. “I will make them let me!” Grievous said as he got in his ship. On Kamino Lama Su greeted Grievous and asked why he was there. “I want you to clone this droid!” Grievous yelled showing the GrievousBot. “How much are you paying?” Lama Su asked. “How about your life!” Grievous answered. He put his lightsaber to Lama’s neck. “I’ll get it done right away.” Lama said. He then quickly commanded two kaminoians to do as Grievous had requested. Meanwhile on Bryndar, another ship arrived, Ooopa, Mangose Ruth, and Hatifion Yuong came out. Mangose was a Bivall, Hatifon was a Enu, and Oopa was a Fondorian (those are all real Star Wars species). “We have finished setting up our base on Dolis 3.” Mangose reported. “I don’t know what what it is about ice planets,” Ooopa said, “but they’re just so easy to built forts and bases on.” “And the more forts we have,” Zareck-exa explained, “the easier it is to conquer a planet!” Zareck-exa laughed. Later, Grievous arrived with his ship. Behind his ship was a cargo ship. Cloned GrievousBots came out. The pilot of this ship was a trandoshan named Danly. “Take the remaining GrievousBots to the base on Dolis 3.” Grievous commanded Danly. “Now, let’s invade Bryndar!” Grievous said to the rest of the crew. They slowly made their way north, destroying villages and replacing them with forts. When they destroyed one village, they found a fifteen year old boy holding a lightsaber. He told Grievous that he had run away from the Jedi order and would like to join the Grievous Empire. His name was Derony Gorth. Grievous accepted his request and Zareck-exa took him in as his apprentice. They continued spreading fear throughout southern Bryndar. The Jedi council was given a distress beacon. Obi-Wan and Kit Fisto were sent to stop Grievous’s rain of terror. As Kit was leaving, his padawan Omie Ju asked if he could join. “No!” Kit Fisto said back, “You know as long as I live, no padawan of mine should have to go against Grievous!” “You can’t get hung up on the past.” Omie explained. Kit nodded. “Come on.” he said. The two left for Brynadar. When they arrived they came face to face with Grievous. Grievous, Zareck-exa, and Derony ignited their lightsabers. Kit, Obi-Wan, and Omie ignited their lightsabers. Their lightsabers clashed. Kit and Obi-Wan both attacked Grievous while Omie fought Zareck-exa and Derony solo. Omie force pushed Derony away and knocked Zareck-exa’s lightsaber away. “You get him!” Kit cheered. Everyone not using a lightsaber hid except Ooopa, he took out his gun and fired at Omie, but Omie blocked it. Ooopa rapid fired and accidently hit Grievous’s arm! Omie laughed at swung his lightsaber at Zareck-exa. But, right before it hit him, Omie was cut in half by Derony! “No!” Kit screeched. “Gah!” outbursted Obi-Wan, “Must not give into revenge.” Oni-Wan called himself down. Or did he? He tried to make it look like it. But he only gave in for a second. That was it though. That was the revenge of Obi-Wan. Just the, GrievousBots showed up and shot at them. “We have to retreat!” Kit said. “Agreed.” Obi-Wan agreed. They jumped into their ship and flew away. Grievous took out his canon and was about to shoot the ship with his right arm, but he couldn’t, Ooopa had shot it, and the ship flew away. “You were the one that did this!” Grievous yelled at Ooopa. “I’m so sorry!” Ooopa said. “Sorry doesn't cut it!” Grievous yelled back as he cut Ooopa in half. (Get it! Sorry doesn't CUT it!) Everyone but Grievous and Zareck-exa gasped. “Come on,” Grievous said, “we have work to do.” Grievous started to walk away. Grievous still felt anger in Ooopa, even though he had killed him. Zareck-exa couldn’t care less about Ooopa, but the rest, they were shocked. They never though Grievous would kill one of his own. Derony looked at Ooopa’s cut in half body. The image of his friend dead in front of him shook him up. Mangose was the saddest. Ooopa had been his partner, his friend, and just like that he was gone. Tears fell down his face, but he covered it. Mangose hated Grievous so much now, but he couldn’t let it show, for he new Grievous will kill him as well if that were to happen. Everyone one left and followed Grievous. Mangose looked at Omie Ju’s stabbed body, then he looked back at Ooopa. Grievous was a monster. Mangose wanted Grievous dead as soon as possible, but he hid it. Chapter 4: Jedi Killer “Send more Jedi to hunt Grievous,” Yoda, “we must.” “We need a lot,” Kit explained, “he has two other warriors with him, both skilled with a lightsaber. Not to mention, he has a whole army of GrievousBots.” “Choosing you to assemble an army of Jedi,” Yoda spoke, “I am.” Kit nodded and left. Meanwhile Grievous and his army and conquered 60% of Bryndar causing a rebellion to form. Grievous and his army were about to conquer a city called Jurah. They ran into a Jedi who was leading a uprising. “I knew this would eventually happen.” Zareck-exa said. “Yana.” said the Jedi. “That is the name of me, the name of the one who will crush your empire. If you live, remember this name.” Grievous looked at this Jedi, he did not recognize Yana’s species. Whatever it was, it looked like a cross between a talz and a wampa. “I look forward to seeing your name.” Grievous said, “On a gravestone.” More Jedi appeared, these Grievous knew. They were Jorie, the Rodin who guarded his prison cell, Faereen, the twi’lek male who Grievous watched during the Battle of Christophsis, Arr, a Tradosian Grievous had heard about, Yu-yu Saklin, a Mon-Calimari male Grievous once faced, and more. Derony, Grievous, and Zareck-exa ignited their Lightsaber and charged. Their Lightsabers clashed. Yu-yu looked a young Derony. “You are just confused,” Yu-yu said,”let me show you the right way.” Yu-yu dropped his Lightsaber. “Please.” He said. “Thank you master Yu-yu,” Derony answered, “but no thank you.” Derony ignited his Lightsaber right into Yu-yu’s chest. “Aaaaa!” Yu-yu screeched. Derony turned his Lightsaber off, and Yu-yu fell to the ground. Just then, Kit and his army of Jedi showed up. Among them, was Der Lane, a famous Chargian Jedi. “We're out numbered!” Derony yelled. “But not out skilled.” Grievous answered. GrievousBots came. Der Lane jumped in front of Mangose and ignited his blue Lightsaber. “It's over.” Der said. “Shhh. . .” Mangose respawned, I'm on your side.” Mangose took out a gun and shot down some GrievousBots. “See.” he said. Mangose wasn't the only double-crosser. Xixi, a male human was too. Faereen noticed him attacking other Jedi and grabbed him with the force. “Traitor!” Faereen yelled. Xixi was hiding a gun, and pulled the trigger and it went right through Faereen’s stomach. This released Xixi. Arr and Grievous’ Lightsabers clashed. Chapter 5: Cyborg Vs. Jedi Grievous swung his first lightsaber to the right and his second to the left trapping Arr. Arr realized that there was no possible way to counter this and back flipped away. In mid-air Grievous sliced at Arr’s foot and wounded it, causing Arr to miss the landing. Grievous ran at him with his lightsabers and Arr force-pushed Grievous away. Xixi noticed the fight and ran over to Arr. Arr got to his feet and stared at Xixi and Grievous who were both charging towards him. Der Lane rushed to Arr’s aid. The two Jedi stood back to back. A GrievousBot appeared and shot Der’s lightsaber and Der pushed the droid away. Der tried to swing at Grievous, but his lightsaber malfunctioned. Grievous grabbed Der’s neck and stabbed him with his lightsaber. Der fell to the floor and muttered out his final words “Arr run!” Arr did as commanded and fled. Meanwhile, Yana cut down GrievousBots and came face to face with a GrievousBot Commander. Yana cut off its head, yet the droid continued to fight. Yana dueled with the droid and eventually cut it down. Five more GrievousBot Commanders stood right before Yana along with a dozen GrievousBots. Yana ran while fired at. One of the droids shot Yana’s arm before he could escape. Soon, clone reinforcements arrived they fired at GrievousBots from their Gunships. Kit Fisto jumped out of a gunship and sliced a GrievousBot Commander. Kit ordered a full retreat of the Jedi. One by one they hopped onto the gunships. Grievous noticed Mangose trying to escaped with the Jedi and ordered a GrievousBot to shoot at him. The droid shot Mangose’s leg twice causing him to fall off the rising gunship. The last of the ships soon left stranding Mangose on the planet. Mangose tried to hop away but a GrievousBot shot his other leg. Mangose face-planted the ground. Zareck-exa ignited his lightsaber next to Mangose. “What do we have here?” Zareck-exa said. Mangose quickly thought up a lie “I was trying to sneak on the enemy ship to shoot it down.” Zareck-exa stared at him. “Sure you were.” Zareck-exa replied sarcastically. Zareck-exa grabbed Mangose and carried him to Grievous. “Please-” Mangose started “please don’t hurt.” “I won’t hurt you . . .” Grievous began, “but you will die”. Zareck-exa looked at Mangose and gave him a cruel smiled. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories